Seymour (Happy Feet)
Seymour is a minor character in Happy Feet and a supporting character in Happy Feet Two. He is Mumble's friend and former rival, and Atticus's father. He is the larger and bigger emperor penguin in Emperor-Land. His heartsong is "The Message" by Grandmaster Flash. In the first film, he is voiced by Fat Joe as a adult and Cesar Flores as a child. In the second film, he is voiced by Common. It's unknown why Fat Joe was replaced. Biography Happy Feet Seymour is first seen as a child at the penguin school, as a classmate and friend of Mumble and Gloria. Their teacher, Miss Viola, was teaching them about their heartsongs, and how important it was for the penguins. Seymour and Gloria manages to find their heartsongs, "The Message" and "Boogie Wonderland", respectively. However, Mumble nas a terrible singing voice. After Mumble failed to sing, he and the other students, except for Gloria, laughed at Mumble. Over the years, Seymour fell in love with Gloria, and developed a strong rivalry with Mumble, and they both were in love with her, and they rivalried over who would marry Gloria when they grown up. Seymour is later seen at the Graduation Day, when he chases Gloria, who join to be swimming like the others. Then Mumble appears to be chasing her as well. After they go out to the water, Seymour accidentally push Mumble and Gloria, making them fall into the ocean again. Also in the Graduation Concert, Seymour was in the front, with Gloria singing. Seymour is later seen when Mumble returns to Emperor-Land from the acquarium. Seymour and Gloria became singing teachers to some children emperor penguin. Mumble initially mistaken them for having children together (due to him having driven Gloria away to protect her from his dangerous journey), but Gloria explained that Seymour was just her assistant. Mumble then convinced the other emperor penguins to dance for the humans, so they will give their fishes back. All the penguins (except Noah and the Elders) starts training Mumble's, and the humans arrive in a helicopter. Then all the penguins (even Noah and the Elders) dance for the humans, who take footage of them and the United Nations decide to protect the penguins' food supply. In the end, all is well. Mumble becomes a hero and gets married with Gloria. Seymour, however, shows no anger or sadness when Gloria chooses Mumble, probably because Mumble saved the penguins, and Seymour assumed Gloria deserved someone like Mumble. Happy Feet Two In the sequel, Seymour has a bigger role. In this film, Seymour had found a female for him (who is not shown in the film) and have a son named Atticus. Also, in the sequel, Seymour does not have any rivalry with Mumble any more, and they are good and close friends in the sequel, probably because their sons, Erik and Atticus, became best friends with each other. Additionally, both Mumble and Seymour became the honorary uncles of each other's son (Seymour became the honorary uncle of Mumble's son, Erik, and Mumble became the honorary uncle of Seymour's son, Atticus). Seymour is first seen at the Opening Medley singing with his son, Atticus. Later on, their friends, Mumble and Erik gets into a conflict after Erik gets embarrassed by the other children because of Mumble's dance. After Erik and Atticus escape with their best friend, Boadicea, their parents, Mumble, Gloria, Seymour and Miss Viola (who is now Boadicea's mother) gets worried about them. Mumble goes to Adélie-Land to search for them (suspecting they could have followed Ramon), while Gloria, Seymour and Miss Viola still search for them at the Emperor-Land. Later on, Emperor-Land is trapped by a massive glacier of ice and snow, with Mumble, Erik, Atticus and Boadicea as the only penguins to be free. Mumble then sends Boadicea to Adélie-Land to find Ramón and Lovelace to bring as many adélies as they can. Meanwhile, Mumble, Erik and Atticus goes fishing in an attempt to keep the emperor penguins feed, while Seymour searchs for a exit, desesperated to be with his son, Atticus, again. The next day, Boadicea arrives with all adélie penguins, Lovelace and Sven. They then tries to keep the emperor penguins feed by bringing fish for them. Later on, Lovelace get the attention of some humans to build a way out for the penguins. However, a storm starts and the humans leave. Later, the sea is frozen, turning impossible for Sven and the adélies penguins to bring fish for the emperor penguins. Desesperated, several emperor penguins slide down a mountain in order to fly outta there. The penguins, still believing Sven is a penguin (except for Mumble) asks him to teach them how to fly. Seymour joins the penguins, still desesperated to be with his son. Sven in fact almost manages to take Seymour outta there, but he fails and then reveals his true species, making the penguin upset. Mumble then realized that if they danced enough, they could move the snow into making a way outta there. However, several penguins falls into the Doomberg, including Atticus, Boadicea, Lovelace and Carmen, Ramón's new love interest. Not wanting to be without her, Ramón jumps into the Doomberg, thus finally winning Carmen's heart. Seymour is now finally reunited with his son, Atticus, but they are still trapped into Doomberg, alongside many of their friends. Now, the only penguins to be free are Mumble, Erik, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo, Raul and half of the adélie penguins, while the other half has fallen into the Doomberg. They still try to dance, but with several penguins fallen, their moves is not enough. Sven tries to help, but still is not enough. Mumble and Erik then goes to the elephant seal land to ask for the help of their new friend, Bryan. After they arrives with the elephant seals, everyone starts tap dancing on the ice, making enough snow and ice fall to create a sort of stairway to the top off the glacier. The penguins are now free, they forgives Sven for his lies and Sven starts living with the. The film ends with the penguins and Sven looking for a new home. Personality Seymour is a good-hearted emperor penguin. He is a brave, friendly, supportive, independent, fatherly, caring and loving guy who cares for his family and friends. In the sequel, he did not give up in any way, and tried all the ways possibles to get out of the Doomberg and reunites with his son, Atticus, again. Despite his earlier rivalry with Mumble for Gloria's lobve, Seymour never hated him and always considered him a friend, even referring to him as "Brother" in the sequel. When Mumble, Erik, Atticus and Boadicea returned to Emperor-Land, Seymour quickly and joyfully claimed it was good to see all of them fine, showing that Seymour cares about Mumble. He also showed no anger or sadness when Gloria chooses Mumble, showing that Seymour believes Gloria deserved someone like Mumble. Similarly, though Seymour also laughed at Mumble's terrible singing voice, Seymour never truly mocked Mumble for his differences, like his tap dance or his child-like appearence, suggesting that they were possibly already friends during childhood. Seymour cares a lot for his son, Atticus, and tried everything to be with him again, even going as far as to try to fly outta the Doomberg. Seymour also seems to have a sense of justice and bravery. Though he also laughed at Mumble's singing, he never truly mocked Mumble, showing that Seymour is without prejudice. After escaping from the Doomberg, Seymour bluntly pointed Mumble is a very special penguin, showing that Seymour deeply cares about and respect Mumble and all he did for the emperor penguins, such as saving them from the fish scarcity in the first film and the Doomberg in the second film. He also appreciated Noah's sense of bravery and his wise words when the skuas attacked the trapped Emperor-Land. Similarly, Seymour has shown to be very brave and valiant, and he hited several skuas without any fear or hesitation. Likewise, he also showed no fear to slide down a mountain in order to fly, even knowing that penguins do not fly, but he was willing to try so to being with his son. Seymour seems to enjoy rap music, as his heartsong "The Message" is a rap-type music. In the Opening Medley of the second film, he is also seen dancing and singing rap with his son. In the second film, he was even voiced by a rapper (Common). Appearence Seymour looks like bigger and larger emperor penguin. He has a gold patch in his chest at the first film, the shorter feet, white and black feathers, like others emperor penguins. Also in his black feathers, some feathers coloured gray. But in the second film, Seymour looks different. He has yellow-to-gold color in his patch, and his back coloured black (not mixed with gray like from the first film). He also have yellow eyes. Relationships Mumble Coming soon! Atticus Coming soon! Gloria Coming soon! Miss Viola Coming soon! Erik and Bo Coming soon! Noah the Elder Coming soon! Sven Coming soon! Trivia * It's unknown why Fat Joe was replaced by Common in the second film. * Seymour does not appear in the console versions of the first film videogame. He only appeared in the GBA version of the game. * Seymour and Gloria are the only known penguins who never mocked Mumble for his differences, and Seymour refers to Mumble as "Brother" in the second film, suggesting that Seymour and Mumble were possibly already friends during childhood. This is futher supported by the fact that Seymour shows no anger or sadnes when Gloria chooses Mumble. * He is also the second character to refer Mumble as "Brother". The first being Lovelace in the first film. Navigation Category:Warriors Category:Rivals Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Comedy Heroes Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Strong-Willed Category:Loyal Category:Parents Category:Wrathful Category:Honest Category:Honorable Category:Fighter Category:Determinators Category:Arrogant Category:Protectors Category:Adventurers Category:Rescuers Category:Selfless Category:Self-Aware Category:Envious Category:False Antagonist Category:Wise Category:Predators Category:Charismatic Category:Comic Relief Category:Outright Category:Spouses